Miles Don't Mean Anything
by TwiOthGirly
Summary: Bella is a Moto Rider and is the first woman competing in an all guy competition. But before she can get there she meets the ever charming Skateboarder Jasper and fellow FMX rider Edward. Will she make it to the top or will love stand in her way? AH/OOC


_**A/N:**_** Hola! This is a new story I'm working on. I was inspired by reading the story **_**Inked**_** and for my love of all things tattoo and extreme sports.**

_**Summary:**_** Bella is a Freestyle Moto Rider and is the first woman competing in an all guy competition. But before she can get there she meets the ever charming Skateboarder Jasper and fellow FMX rider Edward. Will she make it to the top or will love stand in her way?**

_**Disclaimer:**_** SM owns twilight and I own nothing. **

**

* * *

BPOV**

"Mmm, right there. Oh _god_ that feels good. Get deep in there. Ooh…oooooh."

"Bella, you make it sound dirty."

"What? Your hands are amazing and I'm sore. Keep going."

"I'm not going to keep going if you're going to make sex noises. That is too weird for me."

"Fine. I'll go get a massage when I get home. Pass me my jersey." I said to Angela, my assistant who was currently giving me a post ride back rub. She threw me my jersey and I slipped it on over my bra.

"Thanks babe. What's my schedule for the rest of the day?" I asked while looking for DC's.

Angela plopped down on the chair across from the little couch I was sitting on in my tour bus. It was a decent sized, bus but it could get cramped from time to time.

"Well in about 20 minutes you have an interview with EXPN. Then you have a photoshoot with Transworld. And after that there is party at your house."

"My house? Let me guess, Emmett?"

"Yep…" Angela answered, emphasizing the "P"

I sighed. This is the thing I hated about living with my brother; he never knew how to just chill. But what can I expect when you are one of the most popular athletes in the extreme sport world.

"Give me five minutes and I'll be out. Make sure no one comes inside, I need my zen time." I told her as I laid back on the couch, throwing a towel over my head.

"Okay. Hit me up on the walkie if you need me. I'm gonna go check up on Rose." And with that she was out and shutting the door behind her.

Usually after a race my adrenaline would last a little longer, but I was just drained right now. Maybe it was the fact that since I won this race everyone wanted my attention. Or maybe it was because it was getting closer and closer to the X Games and the pressure was on since I was the first woman EVER to be invited to compete in Freestyle Moto.

First woman ever to win gold at X Games FMX. Now that is something I could get used to.

From the beginning I always wanted to break down doors. Do what the boys could but only better. Now here I am, one of the top women riders in the world and I couldn't be happier. Or lonelier.

_Boom, Boom, Boom_

"Swan! Get your ass out here or I'm coming in and it's not going to pretty!" I groaned and threw the towel toward the door. Someone was always interrupting me. Dammit.

I swung my legs off the side of the couch and slipped on my boots, knowing I will probably be taking pictures once I get out there. I ran my fingers through my long chestnut brown hair, shaking it out and then walking out the bus.

"There she is! Come here!" Emmett said before engulfing me in a huge bone crushing hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Emmett! Put me down before I shove my boot up your ass! I _do_ need to breathe." I choked out before he let me go, dropping me to the ground.

"Aw twin, why so cranky? You just won, you should be ecstatic." Emmett said as he sat down on the stairs leading into the trailer.

Emmett was my twin brother, best friend, confidant and one of the most promising Pro BMX riders out there. Both of us are into the world of extreme sports and we love it to death. Emmett comes to my competitions and I go to his. We root and help each other out where we can. The Swan Twins is what the press has dubbed us. _Original I know_.

"Didn't Ang let you know I didn't want to be bothered? I have a lot of shit planned today and I wanted a catnap." I said glaring at him while I perched myself on his bike he had there.

"Yeah, but since when do I actually listen? Anyhoo Bella Boop, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine. Jasper Whitlock, meet my kick ass sister Bella. Bella meet Jasper, he's new to the scene. Pro Skater." Emmett said. I cringed at his nick name for me but I turned around and stared at his new friend.

_Damn!_ This man was fine as hell. From just looking at him I could tell he was about 6'1''. He had a beanie on covering his sun bleached blonde shaggy hair and his eyes were as blue as the pacific. From the form fitting grey shirt he had on that showed off his muscles to the ink that he had on his forearms, this man was sex on a stick, skater edition. He wasn't overly buff like Emmett but he looked like he could do some damage if need be. And to top it off he wore some dark denim jeans that hung low on his hips so I could see just the top of his boxers.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Jasper said, giving me the traditional guy head nod. The stupid inner girl in me just nodded back. _Very smooth Bella. Great way to show him you're a mute._

"So Bells, Jasper just got a bid to X. But he needs a place to crash for awhile, so I told him it was fine to stay with us. You're cool with that right?" Emmett asked, bringing me back to earth after swimming in Jasper's eyes.

"Huh? Oh sure! No problem at all. We have a bunch of beds… and bathrooms and space. We even have a half pipe if you want to do some tricks or something…" Shit, I'm rambling. One minute I'm mute the next I can't shut the hell up. I bit my lip and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Damn Bells, we're not trying to sell him our house. Don't mind her, she is just all excited after today. Big day right sis?"

I nodded and at that moment Angela and Rosalie rounded the corner of the trailer coming toward us. Rosalie was my mechanic and Emmett's girlfriend. We have been friends for a long time and I trust her with just about everything. By first looking at her you wouldn't suspect that she was a mechanic for a motocross rider but she was the best around. Rosalie was your stereotypical knockout and even by those standards she passed them. She had the long luscious blonde hair, the statuesque build, long legs, big boobs and a great ass. If I wasn't her friend I would have been insanely jealous. However, sometimes being around her gave my esteem a little kick.

"Bella, I fixed your kicker since you decided to hurt the poor thing." Rosalie said before sitting on Emmett's lap and giving him a kiss. She was still in her jumpsuit and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Thanks Rose. I'm sorry, I'll take it easy next time. Sometimes I don't know my own strength." I said before striking a muscular pose. Everyone laughed, and Angela came over to stand by me.

"Jazz, this is the love of my life Rosalie and the woman that makes sure my life is running on track Angela, our assistant." Jasper gave them both the same nod he gave me and his gaze fell back upon me. I quickly turned to Angela.

"And good news Bella, your interview was canceled. They said they were just going to take from the footage they got of you after the race. And Em, I had everything you asked for delivered to the house."

"What did Em want delivered to the house?! Emmett, please don't tell me you are have some huge thing tonight?" I pleaded.

"Come on Bella. How many times can I say that my sister has made it to the X Games?"

"For the past 5 years you can say that. Just please no destruction. I don't want to spend my day cleaning up tomorrow."

"Bella, I'll be there and I will promise you that your big lug head brother doesn't burn down the house. _Again_." Rosalie said and we all started laughing, Jasper included.

Emmett just pouted like a four year old. "You burn a kitchen and they never let you live it down."

"Anyway if we are done reminiscing I need to go pack up the truck. Lets go Em." Rose said, dragging Emmett behind her. I got off the bike so he could take that with him. Jasper went and took his spot on the stairs.

"I have to go do some paper work before we head out. You want to head over to Alice's before the shoot?" Angela asked.

"Sure, we can see if she wants to come with." I was standing by the railing next to Jasper. He smelled really good, and it took all my might not to lean over and sniff him.

"Okay I'll come get you when it's time to go." And with that Ang was gone. The tension was thick in the air and I just wanted to cut it.

"Want something to drink?" I offered Jasper, making my way pass him and onto the bus. My leg brushed his arm and it felt as if he tensed up some.

"Sure that will be great."

I went straight for the mini fridge and was wondering what I should give him. We had beer, soda, RockStar and water.

"That was a pretty kick ass run you had out there. I was impressed." I jumped at the sound of his voice. I whipped around and he was standing right behind me. I wasn't expecting him to be so close to me.

"Thanks. Here, we have a shitload of these. Sponsored deal." I handed him a RockStar and went to sit on the couch. He came and sat next to me.

"So what's your deal? How did you meet my brother?" I asked him while I grabbed a can for myself and kicked off my boots.

He ran finger over the top of the can and I saw his fingers were tatted. I'll have to ask about that later.

"Well I met him about a month ago at this demo in Oregon. See we are both cool with Anthony Napolitan. He introduced us and we have been chill since. He invited me to your comp and I said what the hell, I was in town anyway."

"Where are you from?"

"Houston originally but I travel around a lot. What about you? You don't look like the typical California girl." He said before taking a gulp of his drink and chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, put down my drink and got up to change. I knew it was risky, but I was hotter than a mother in this outfit right now.

"I am a 5'5", tatted up, motox rider. What about that screams 'typical'?" I grabbed the hem of my jersey and stripped my shirt off. I was well aware of Jasper watching me. I smirked once I heard him shift on the couch.

"Tatted indeed. How many do you have?"

"Eight. But it seems like I'm always adding. You know when they say you first get inked you are addicted? Well I'm addicted and then some. Ha, my best friend is even a tattoo artist." I was now down to just my bra and cotton panties. I turned to see Jasper unabashedly staring. I smirked at him.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" I stood there with my hands on my hips and he gave me a cocky smile.

"Not at all. I'm actually enjoying the view."

"Isn't that a little forward of you? I did just meet you and you are my brother's friend. What do you think he would do to you if he knew you were staring, wait, more like _salivating_ while I stood here half naked?" I questioned.

He rose from his seat and walked the short distance to stand in front of me. Raking his eyes over my curves and lack of clothing. He let his finger tips graze the delicate skin of my hip and leaned in to my ear.

"I think he would be surprised. Because from my point of view it seems that his sister took off her clothes to tease his friend. _And_ she is doing a good job at it." He huskily breathed into my ear.

His fingers wrapped themselves around my hip and brought me closer to his inviting body. I couldn't resist even if I wanted to. My heart was pounding out of my chest as I turned my head to look into the sea of his eyes. I could read the emotion playing there; want, need, lust. All the things I wanted from just looking at him.

"_How_ good of a job?" I breathed out and turned my body so I was flush against his chest.

"_This_ good babe…" He took my hand and brought it down to the crotch of his jeans and I felt his very evident hard on. I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped my lips as I rubbed him. I could tell just from that that he was very big. Probably bigger than any man I've been with. And I have been with my fair share.

"Take your pants off, _now_." I pushed him back and stared at him with lust hooded eyes. My panties were so damp with my need right now. He was sex and I was going to have me a piece.

He cocked his eyebrow and stripped his shirt off and threw it to the side. I stared at his chest while he went to work on his pants. I saw the tattoo that was on the side of his ribcage. It read "_It's Better to Burn out Than to Fade Away_" in script. I wanted to run my tongue along those letters and other parts of his body. My eyes landed on the tattoos that ran up his forearms and one on his upper shoulder but I couldn't pay much more attention to that anymore because he dropped his jeans and boxers. I practically drooled at the 'V' that led to the holy grail of dicks.

I almost went weak in the knees at the sight of his hard member standing erect for me. I absentmindedly started playing with the edge of my panties, as I felt my juices start to slide down my inner thigh with the sight of him.

Jasper closed the distance between us in two steps and gripped my hips again. I looked up at him and couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his hard on pressed into my stomach. As I looked at his inviting lips, I ran my tongue across my bottom lip making my tongue ring poke out against my top lip. He groaned at the sight and crashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was heated and urgent. He moved his hands down to cup my ass cheeks and the feeling made my mouth part open with a moan, and he slid his tongue past my lips. His tongue fought for dominance in my mouth, pushing deeper and licking the ball of my ring.

Our mouths danced against each other as he gripped the edges of my panties and brought them down my legs. His mouth left mine, but just took up residence on the base of my throat. I stepped out of my panties and reached back to unclasp my bra, shaking it off before moving my hand to wrap around the base of his cock.

He groaned and thrust his hips into my hand. I started stroking him, sliding my fingers to the head and lightly grazed my nail against his slit.

"Shit Bella…"He groaned into my neck. I smiled, happy to get this kind of reaction from him.

"You like that? Show me how much you like it."

"I'll show you…" and with that his mouth left my skin and he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed at the sudden movements, but my pussy seemed to grow wetter at the anticipation that I might just get fucked right by this man and his beautiful cock.

Jasper smacked my ass playfully before heading into the back of the bus where the bedroom was and threw me on the bed. I looked up at his hungry eyes while I leaned up on my elbows. I was rubbing my thighs together to get some type of friction going, because if he wasn't buried deep inside me soon I was going to loose my mind.

"And what are you waiting for? Show me." I teased as the tension built to dangerous proportions. He stood at the foot of the bed, staring at me while he stroked his cock slowly. I thought I was going to come undone right there.

"I don't have a condom." He said, his voice low and husky. I groaned and shook my head.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean. So if your cock isn't inside me in the next five seconds I'm about to turn this tango into a solo dance. Capice?"

With that he lunged on top of me. My legs wrapped around his waist as his lips found mine and I ground my arousal into his. The feeling of his hard against my wet was bound to drive me insane.

I reached between us and grabbed his dick again, pumping it a few more times before leading his head to my entrance. My breathing was picking up at this point. Yes, I was scared because of the shear size of him, but if I didn't give in, I would be mentally kicking myself for years to come. _No pun intended._

We panted into each others mouths as the tip of his cock teased my wet folds.

"Jasper… they might… be back soon…" I all but moaned into his mouth. His hands slid down to my hips and pushed himself into me slowly at first.

_Whoa!_ He was big! He went slowy so I could accommodate to his size. The deeper he got the more I stretched. At first, I wanted to cry out in pain, but the pleasure was quickly over taking. I couldn't help but push myself against him so he was fully inside me.

We both moaned once contact was complete.

"Jasper start fucking me…" I ordered since he was still inside of me.

"Baby you want me to fuck you? Be careful what you wish for then…" with that he pulled almost all out of me, just the tip left in and then slammed right into me. I screamed out and wrapped my arms around his shoulders tighter to brace myself.

Jasper kept pumping into me roughly and I couldn't ask for anything better. I leaned up and started sucking on his collar bone as his thrusts became more urgent.

"Bella… you're so fucking tight… shit I'm not going to last long."

"Cum with me baby."

He pulled back from me and leaned back on his knees, spreading my legs and pulling me closer to his hips. He held on to my hip with one hand as his other went straight for my clit and rubbed it.

"Shit…Shit…Don't….Stop!" I felt my muscles start to tense as he stroked against my bundle of nerves and his cock plummeted into me. He angled me just right, so when he entered, he hit my sweet spot. With this I wasn't going to last long but I wanted to bring him over the edge with me.

"Jasper… I'm….cummm…"

"Me too… shit!" Jasper pumped into me a few more times before colliding with my hips just as my walls clenched around his cock, milking it for all it's worth.

He spilled inside of me as I rode out my mind blowing orgasm. After letting go of my legs and pulling out, he leaned over and started littering my stomach with kisses. He kissed from one hip bone across to the other. He paid close attention to each of my tattoos that were there. From the martini class with a heart in it on my left hip, across to the naughty Tinkerbelle sitting on a mushroom on my right hip.

"I like this one. _Very_ much." He said as he traced the outline of it. I couldn't help but giggle at the sensation.

I sat up on my elbows and looked down at him, running my fingers through his sweat soaked hair. I was glad he got rid of that beanie before sex.

"And why is that? Is it because her booty is big?"

He laughed and I almost came again. "No, well maybe, but that isn't what I was thinking. I was thinking I like this one because it is kinda like you. You can see the sweetness and the naughtiness mixed into one, and it makes you and her more inviting."

"You already got into my panties, what's with the sweet talk?" I smirked at him and slid from under him, looking for my panties.

He just shrugged and got up to grab his boxers. "It was just on my mind."

I slipped on my underwear and walked over to him while he pulled up his jeans. I grabbed his chin and brought his lips to mine and kissed him softly. He genuinely returned the kiss before a smile spread across his face. I couldn't stop the one forming at the corner of my mouth, he was just infectious.

"I like it either way. Now because I think you are cool and a great fuck, we will not be telling anyone of this. Emmett might break your legs and neck if he found out. He is pretty protective over me since our parents died. You understand right?"

"Yeah, I get it. As long as there is a repeat performance on the horizon." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I let out a boisterous laugh and nodded. He leaned down and chastely gave me a kiss before grabbing his shirt.

I went over to my duffle and pulled out some board shorts and a wife beater. Just then the door to the bus flew open and Emmett walked in.

"Bells! I have been calling you on the walkie!"

"You have? Oops the walkie is with my gear. Sorry. So what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to eat before your shoot. I'm _hungry_."

"Em, when _aren't_ you hungry? But yeah, lets go get some burritos." I said while grabbing my flip flops and turning to Jasper who had a mischievous look on his face. Oh god he is probably picturing me naked. Eh, I can't blame him because I was doing the same to him.

"My sister didn't bore you to death did she?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Actually, the opposite. She was very entertaining." And he smirked at me.

Oh I'm going to kill him. But first I think I'll fuck him again for good measure.

**

* * *

**

**_A/N:_ What do you think? I was thinking of making it just a one shot but if it envades my mind i will continue. I wanted it for the Tattward & Inkella thing but I was too late. Aww. Well if you like it you know what to do.**

**Songs for this Chapter:**

**Can You Keep a Secret? - The Cab (Chapter title)  
Clothes Off! - Gym Class Heroes  
Love Sex Magic - Ciara  
Nasty Girl - Ludacris  
Every Girl - Young Money**

**Miles Don't Mean Anything - Eye Alaska (Story Title song)**

**_Read and Review! Love ya xoxo Kiki_**


End file.
